SasoDei: Coming Home
by Twinskinz
Summary: Deidara is found alive after he supposedly 'self destructs'. He later finds that Sasori is alive as well. The two realize their love for each other and try to keep it hidden from the rest of the Akatsuki. SasoDei, first fanfic, so be gentle? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Failure.**

[Deidara pov]

After an hour of trying, my arm finally emerged to the outside world again. I was covered in dirt and wounds. The annoying and on-going pain only reminding me of my failure. My art was not supreme, after all... That stupid blast didn't even kill me. I won't let it keep me down for long, I'll work harder next time. If that brat Sasuke is still out there, he'll regret the day he crossed me. I'll make sure of it! I looked around for a few seconds, gauging my position in the middle of the forest. My mouth was filled with the taste of blood and dirt. I hope there's water around here, and maybe food.

I moved my cut-up arm over my stomach. It growled so loud, I'm surprised it didn't seem to get a stir from the birds in the trees that towered over me. I was only about a few hours away from the lair, the blast taking me further than I thought. It was hard for me to breath as I began limping back. I could feel the blood drip off my chin as I coughed, trying as hard as I could to get some air into my lungs. Why couldn't it have killed me? Can I even get back into Akatsuki? I don't have my cloak.

I looked down at my hand, relieved to see that my rind was surprisingly intact. Maybe they'll let me in after all... Wonder if Tobi survived the blast, too. It surprised even me how drawn into my own thoughts I'd become, though I was quickly dragged out of it by the cracking of leaves behind me. _Shit, I've been found_. I was quick to find a hiding spot behind a thick tree, desperately trying to find a sign of whoever it was that was supposedly watching me. My left eye saw nothing as it was barely able to open, my right saw nothing aside from the emptiness of the forest.

Sighing with slight relief, as even I know I'm in no condition to fight, I turned around. I opened my right eye only to be startled a second time by a dark figure behind me. My heart was pounding so fast, my instant reflex being to backhand them. After it registered in my head who stood behind me, my arm immediately halted, though the beating of my heart didn't. _Danna._ I thought he'd died back in our mission to Suna. Was I seeing things? Maybe I took one-too-many blows to the head? My eyes were wide with shock as I slowly moved my arm back to my side.

I tilted my head at him, "Sasori-no-danna? h'm." my first spoken words since what failed to be my demise.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two: Revieling**

[Sasori pov]

It had been three months since the Akatsuki even managed to cross my mind. As far as they're concerned, I lost my life to that old hag and the little girl. Though, I am alive and well, they've replaced me. Tobi is now partnered with Deidara. Annoying brat gets what he deserves, we'll see how he likes being annoyed on a day-to-day basis. I walked through the forest, carefully stepping over the trees that were in my way. I'd left Hiruko, who was now fully repaired behind, though I'm still unable to make any repairs to my prized Sandaime Kazekage.

_One day I'll have my revenge on that girl..._ It wasn't long before my ears were filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and quiet whispers. _Have I been spotted? _I shouldn't have been so careless. I tried to keep my cool, the only human part of me, my heart keeping it's steady pace. Even if I'd been found by tracker-nins, or whoever could be out here, I'd come prepared. Old habits die hard, I guess. I slowly examined the area for what was to be my hiding spot.

I didn't look very hard for one, as I was in the mood for a fight anyway. Of course, things weren't so easy. That wasn't even close to what I found. Standing behind the tree that was supposed to be my shelter was none other than my former partner. _What has he done to himself? He's a mess! _My eyes were first drawn to the various wounds on his body, then moving up to the mouth on his chest that I'd never seemed to notice before. He looked at me with wide-eyes, and was the first to speak. It made sense for him to have questions.

I hadn't shown myself for three months now. "Brat," I addressed him in return, letting him know that I was still the same. My supposed death hadn't changed me in the least. "You're a mess. What happened?" I demanded, crossing my arms as I continued to examine him. I knew this could either be very long, or very vague, so I prepared myself mentally for either. In both cases, I was in for irritation**. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter three: Still Alive**

[Deidara pov]

My face was still overtaken with shock, my heart only beating faster at the sight of him. I curse the fact that my emotions are so much more readable than those of my master. I was quick to catch on that he hadn't changed at all, from the expressionless face right to the words that came from his mouth. His coldness stung more than it should have, a short tingling sensation shooting up and down my spine. _The chills? _Sasori-no-danna was never one to have that affect on me. I tried to stand, hiding my own weakness. I was too blinded by shock and now even rage to remember the pain I'd felt.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, not even thinking about his question. Not that I couldn't recall. I remembered it very well... But, why should I be explaining what happened to me to someone who'd vanished for three months leaving us to believe he was dead!? I growled under my chest, grabbing hold of his shoulder. "What happened to me? What about you!? h'm!" An unnecessary outburst, that I would probably find myself ashamed of later somehow seemed to be the most appropriate reaction. Sasori-no-danna better not expect me to explain myself before him.

I couldn't believe he was still alive. He'd left me for three months thinking he was dead, and not to mention, I was partnered with Tobi. Despite my infuriated expression and the outburst that was already starting to stain my heart with regret. I actually found that may have even missed him. Yeah, we argued, but things were always interesting. And he was a hell of a lot better than Tobi. I noticed that the puppet in front of me said nothing, his eyes still staring at me. Face still holding no expression.

"You know, I'm not explaining until you do. How dare you leave me with an idiot like Tobi!? h'm!" I spoke again, trying to gain some sort of reaction. He should know by now that if he doesn't answer, I'll keep talking.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter four: Explanation**

[Sasori pov]

Deidara's reaction wasn't what I'd expected, but irritating none-the-less. I directed only my eyes towards his hand on my shoulder. The fact that he had enough strength to stand up and yell at me was surprising, though. Finally, after a short time, I allowed an amused smirk to decorate my otherwise expressionless face. "You got what was coming to you, brat. Annoying me purposely." I retorted, eyes narrowing slightly in disgust. Just mentioning it managed to bring back the annoyed attitude that I'd temporarily stored away.

I took a small amount of time to gather up what I'd been doing for the past three months, as well as an explanation. The brat did deserve one, after all. Prepared as I was for a fight, nothing could have prepared me for encountering Deidara again. I sighed quietly, removing his hand from my shoulder. I was ready to give him my explanation. My eyes focused into his, noticing his ongoing look of rage and surprise. It was no longer amusing to me how aggravated he was over this. More so, it confused me. I was anything but friendly, though perhaps that was a mistake on my part.

In any case, I finally opened my mouth to speak. "I'm sure you found the battle field after my supposes death, didn't you?" I asked, not actually expecting him to reply. I showed so by continuing anyway, "That little pink-haired brat, and my grandmother believed they'd killed me. Even though they failed, all of my best works were destroyed, and I was very weak. I'd taken a good blow to the only part of me that is human. The fact that I survived is a miracle that not even I could explain." my eyes continued to stare into his, making sure he was still paying attention.

_I'll kill him if he makes one smart remark_, "In any case, I lived. I chose to stay in hiding so that I'd have time to repair my puppets. Had I gone back to repair them, I would hold up missions and eventually end up being kicked out anyway. By allowing Tobi to take my place while I finished, missions could continue." My explanation ended there. I was sure he'd have further questions, but so far I'd given him way more than he'd given me. "Now, it's your turn. I won't give you any more information until you've told me."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter five: Artistic Suicide**

[Deidara pov]

I smirked, satisfied that Sasori-no-danna had given in and told me first where he'd been. His plan made perfect sense, even if I couldn't help but feel angry still. My fist slowly loosened as my eyes averted to the floor. "Tobi has your ring, how're you gonna get back? h'm." he didn't answer. Instead, he stood there with a stubborn look on his face, "Did you not hear what I said, brat?" he spat, tone dripping venom as I noticed his crimson eyes now glaring towards me as if I'd done something wrong. Which I did. Should learn to think before I talk.

I sighed, trying to gain a better recollection of my time away from Akatsuki and what had happened that put me here before speaking. I directed my eyes upwards for a few minutes, which would have been longer if Sasori-no-danna hadn't urged me by grunting lightly under his breath. "You know I hate waiting," he spoke. I nodded, glaring slightly before sitting back down. "After you died, that Sasuke killed your old partner. h'm." I began, not thinking he would care much about the death of Orochimaru. That guy was a creepy asshole anyway.

"Tobi and I were sent to take 'im out because we knew he was coming for Itachi. I guess you could say the brat got the better of me with those damn eyes of his. h'm." Honestly, I found myself ashamed at my own attempts. I'd used everything I had, and I still failed. "I used everything. The explosion I made was my finest work of art...it was supposed to kill me too. h'm. Looks like I failed." I clenched my fist tighter, eye twitching as I spoke. I was afraid of this, feeling tears begin to well in my eyes. _Dammit, don't start that. You'll only make a fool of yourself._

I tried to force them back, the force creating a knot in my throat, which only worsened my ability to breathe. I didn't want Sasori to see me like this, but better him than the rest at Akatsuki. I wouldn't give them that pleasure, not ever. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to get a hold of myself before I faced him again, knowing he was probably laughing on the inside. Why can't I be without emotion like him? Why do I care so much about a failed mission?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter six: Confession**

[Sasori's pov]

I was half-tempted to deliver Deidara a good punch in the face, hearing his story. How could he possibly think that blowing yourself half to hell was an artistic idea!? I was furious, but I kept my cool after seeing that he obviously couldn't keep his. I tilted my head as his breathing became more frantic. _Is he crying? Why do I care if he is? _I'll never be able to answer. I'll also never be able to answer why I care so much that he blew himself up. "Deidara," I addressed him finally, only responded to with sad eyes.

"Blowing yourself half to hell is not art! If you ever even consider doing that again, I'll slice your throat before you can initiate the blast, you got that?" Deidara seemed surprised by my response, his eyes widening after blinking a few times. I could see the tears that welled in his eyes start to go away, and his cheeks flushed red. Why? "...You really care that much...Sasori-no-danna? h'm." he questioned me. Honestly, I have no idea why. Was seeing him this vulnerable what triggered these feelings? I felt my heart pick up pace slightly as I reached for his cheek.

"I do care, Deidara..." I admitted, still unsure of myself. I'd become swept up in the moment, which was unusual for me. Maybe it would be refreshing compared to the years I'd spent passing everything off as unimportant. Especially things like love; feelings for another person. Feelings I've never felt towards anyone before. "I don't know what's come over me, but I do know that I don't want to find you dead because you thought it would make you some form of art." I replied, filling the silence. I could see he was still very embarrassed by my words as he looked away. I tilted my head in response and quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't believe you. h'm." Deidara finally showed a smirk and shook his head. "You hate me. I'm nothing but a brat to you... You're just getting me back, right? Good one, Danna, h'm." he continued to ramble on in disbelief. It made sense that he didn't believe me. "Deidara." I interrupted his rambling by placing my hand underneath his chin and turning his head to face me again. I finally leaned in and pressed my lips against his._ My God, I can't believe I'm doing this. _I thought to myself as I leaned in a little closer to my former partner. This would show him I was serious.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter seven: You Care?**

[Deidara pov]

I couldn't believe what Sasori-no-danna said to me. _He really cares?_ I didn't believe him, and didn't make any effort hiding it. He made no effort to hide his feelings either, surprising me again by pulling me into a kiss. I was taken back at first, trying to push him away. My heart was beating so fast, I swore that my chest was gonna explode. Eventually, I stopped pushing him away, my hands grabbing onto his shoulders and my eyes closing. I kissed him back. I could feel his tongue begging at my bottom lip. I was surprised he even had one.

Regardless, I opened my mouth slightly, allowing our tongues to wrestle. He kept his hand at my cheek, his tongue continuing to explore every inch of my mouth. "Nn," I exhaled in pleasure as Sasori-no-danna pulled my body closer and our lips parted for a short amount of time. Once we broke apart, he moved down to my neck, his tongue tracing my skin lightly. I could feel that same chill down my spine from before, along with the hand he'd used to draw me closer tugging lightly at my hair. It made my back arch slightly.

Sasori took his other hand from my chin, placing it gently on my stomach and coming back up and pressing his lips against mine again. I wasn't sure why this was happening, or why it was now that he decided to tell me. I'd always had some sort of feelings for the guy, but never once did I expect him to feel the same. I murred in pleasure once again, exhaling as we he pulled away again. "Danna..." I spoke to him, weakness in my voice both from him and from my previous fight. "You really care? h'm." I asked him, still almost feeling a sense of disbelief. Not that I could complain.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter eight: Return**

[Sasori pov]

As I kissed him, I couldn't help but think to myself. _Why am I enjoying this? _I can't even feel it, but somehow, knowing Deidara does made it okay. Why? I wouldn't be able to understand. I simply looked down at him, face expressionless as he returned my actions with a question. As expected. "I really do." I brought myself to answer, honestly feeling very vulnerable at the moment. I'm certainly not good at opening up to people with emotions. I like for them to think that I lack them all-together. Deidara's different.

"I do care about you, I hope now you believe that." I added. To that he smiled weakly up at me. I could tell that he was still feeling the affects of his injuries, still he had the energy to crack jokes. "Well, I dunno. Maybe you should prove it to me again. h'm." he answered in a cocky tone. I returned the smirk and shook my head and 'proved' myself once again with a peck on the lips. "I don't want to give you too much excitement, you'll pass out Deidara." I told him half-jokingly. I placed one arm behind Deidara's back and another on the back of his legs, so I could take him back.

"We'll return to the lair so you can recuperate...and so I can settle things with our leader." I told him as I began walking. He nodded his head, suddenly seeming less talkative as he laid his head on my shoulder, his hands resting in his lap. His breathing was still heavy. Better get him back fast... I knew the lair was far, but after a few hours we'd made it. The door opened for us and luckily no one lingered in the hallway.

I quickly returned Deidara to his room. He'd fallen asleep during our travel. Expected_. I'll talk to Leader-sama alone, then._ I took one last look at my injured partner before leaving the room. I hesitated slightly to knock on Leader's door, wondering what the outcome would be. "Come." I heard him call from his room. I opened the door and peeked my head through, looking around with my eyes before stepping all the way inside. His expression did not change upon my arrival. My leader didn't show even the slightest sign of being surprised.

"Sasori," he addressed me. I nodded my head, "I've returned. Sorry to have kept you waiting, just trying to keep the organization running smoothly." my voice remained calm while I explained myself. I couldn't exactly go off ranting and expect to keep my position. "If it's okay, I'd like my ring back, as well as my partner." I added, eyes staring straight into his that still never changed expression. "So, Deidara's alive, too... Very well then, I'll arrange for it. Know now that Tobi will be placed on your team as well, along with you and Deidara." his words surprised me.

I would have to deal with Tobi later. Right now I was more concerned about what I'd say to Deidara. But, at least I was back, and with open arms also. At least that's what Leader-sama gave off by saying, "Sasori, welcome back." his last words to me before I exited the room.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter nine: Almost Normal**

[Deidara pov]

My eyes opened. Due to the sharp pains that plagued me, it was hard to go back to sleep. I groaned in pain and sat up and looked around to see Sasori-no-danna next to me. He seemed kind of annoyed when he looked up at me, his crimson eyes catching mine. "Mornin' to you, too. h'm." I spoke tiredly, yawning. He shot another glare in my direction. "Deidara, I wasn't finished patching your wounds. Now you've opened most of them." now I could see why he seemed annoyed. Nice thought, though. Wish I'da known that's why I was feeling so much pain.

I shook my head and laid back down. "Oh. Thanks, h'm." I thanked him in a casual tone, smirking alittle. He nodded his head and continued. Despite his coldness, his actions showed how much he cared. Sasori-no-danna wasn't one to break character. He sat down on the bed beside me when he'd finished, eyes remaining focused on my own as he took my hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb and widening the grin on my face. "Leader-sama accepted me back into the organization." I smiled and nodded.

"Easier than expected for someone who disappeared for three months." I answered. He nodded back and his eyes averted away. "It wasn't without sacrifice." he answered, sighing. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow, wondering what the sacrifice could have been. My mind drifted around for a second before I finally spoke. "Oh? What might that be? h'm." he huffed and his eyes stared at the ceiling for a second, as if he was thinking about how he was gonna break it to me. "We've been teamed up with Tobi. The both of us." he finally spilled.

My jaw nearly dropped, "What the hell, why!? h'm." I didn't even know he'd survived. Guess he made it back before I did. I could have gone on a rampage if it weren't for the sound of the door being pushed open. "...Sempai? You're alive!" I heard his irritating voice once again, watching him flail his arms and enter my room. _This is not gonna be good..._

**End.**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

So, there's part one of my SasoDei fic. It's my first one, so be gentle? I know there wasn't alot of yaoi/shounen ai-ness in this one, but I assure you it's coming. This is kind of a test run to get some opinions and reviews so I know if I should go on with the story.

Anyway, reviews and such are always welcomed. Hope you enjoyed. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**SasoDei: Coming Home pt. 2!**

After a few reviews, both on Deviantart and here, I decided on a part two.

I took all constructive criticism into consideration.

I've also been made aware that Deidara doesn't say 'h'm', and that Sasori does not have red eyes. Though, he really should.

I was also told I should stop switching POV's, so this chapter will be in Deidara's pov only. :3

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :3

Thanks for reading, everyone.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter ten: Enter Tobi**

I glanced at Tobi with narrowed eyes as he came prancing into my room. _Doesn't he know how to knock? _"Sempai, sempai! I knew you wouldn't die on me! I had faith in you!" I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Please, Tobi. You probably ran off with your tail between your legs. hm." I answered. Tobi's head hung slightly as his finger tapped where his lips would be in though. "Hmmm.... You're right!" the idiot exclaimed. I was half-tempted to smack him, but I tried to hold it together physically, even though I couldn't do it mentally. "Baka! Get the hell out of here! hm!"

To that, Tobi scratched the back of his head, backing up again. "Well, Tobi's gotta go now!" he quickly scrambled out the door. _Good choice._ I huffed lightly and turned to Sasori again with the same annoyed expression. Even he seemed annoyed by now. "What a moron..." he spoke, smirking. "At least you know how it feels now." I narrowed my eyes at his comment. It wasn't the fact that he'd said it, more so the fact that he was right. Suddenly, aggravating Sasori seemed way less fun, looking back on my partnership with Tobi.

Finally, I nodded and smiled. "I guess I do. h'm. Don't expect that I'll stop doing it, though." I winked, showing him I was just kidding. Sasori opened his mouth to speak, interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Oi, Deidara, Sasori," Kisame's voice. "Leader-sama says you should start training tomorrow. So you can work out good plans since you now have three partners." he didn't once open the door, which surprised me alittle. Sasori was the first to speak to him. "Hm... Thank you, Kisame." Kisame chuckled, "Welcome back, you two."

I heard him walking away. I was honestly dreading training tomorrow...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter eleven: Sleep**

I narrowed my eyes at the door, hearing Kisame walk away and then looked back to Sasori no Danna, who was now staring at me, "You should rest if you plan on training tomorrow." I stared, tilting my head, watching Sasori roll his eyes at me, knowing I was gonna object. "What, Deidara?" he asked. I shook his head and pouted slightly, "I just woke up, I'm not goin' to sleep. hm." he glared at my answer. I know I'm right, there's no way I'll be able to fall asleep. I was surprised when he smirked, laying down beside me and placing his hand over my stomach.

"Too bad, it's getting late." I huffed and put my arm around him, smirk lingering on my face. "Fine, fine," I finally agreed in a careless tone. "You'll stay here, right? hm." I asked. If there was anything worse than not being able to sleep, it was not having anyone there when I couldn't. Sasori no Danna smirked again and nodded his head, kissing my forehead. Why he felt so much affection towards me these days, I'll never know. But, I'm not exactly unhappy about it. Eventually, I moved in, kissing him on the lips. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, moving himself on top of me and deepening the kiss.

I could feel his fingers running up and down my stomach, my spine tingling in reaction. My heartbeat seemed to speed up as I felt his tongue in my mouth. I placed a hand on his cheek as he pulled away for a second, nibbling on my bottom lip. I still couldn't help but think about what triggered this sudden change in our relationship. I exhaled lightly, feeling him move down to nibble at my ear. "Nn...Danna..." I whispered, completely swept up in the moment. After awhile, he laid down beside me again, his arm remaining around my waist.

"Think you can sleep now?" he pulled my head to the crook of his neck. I stayed there and closed my eyes, "Maybe. hm." I answered half-jokingly and nodded my head. I didn't expect I'd fall asleep as fast as I did.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter twelve: Hint**

I opened my eyes, woken up by Sasori shaking my shoulder. It didn't feel like I slept any longer than fifteen minutes. _Ah well..._ I looked him in the eye and smirked, "Mornin'." I yawned and stretched my arms out. Sasori no Danna nodded, "Good morning." he got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom to change. I stayed, looking up at the ceiling for a second, still feeling a sense of dread over the upcoming training. Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed, looking through my drawer for an extra shirt. I figured Leader-sama would get me a new cloak eventually.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. "What time're we leaving? hm." I mumbled with the toothbrush in my mouth. Sasori understood me, though he seemed annoyed by my actions, showing so with a slight glare. "Soon as you're ready." he answered, leaving the bathroom. It wasn't much longer before a loud bang came from the bedroom door, startling me into falling backwards. "Sempaaaaiiii, Sasori-saaan! You ready?" a loud, annoying voice rang in my ears as I stood again and peeked my head out the bathroom door to see none other than our annoying partner.

"Tobi," I addressed him, surprised that I managed to get his attention. "Knock off that screaming. hm." I glared and stepped all the way out from the bathroom, grabbing my stuff and nodding at Sasori to signal that I was ready to go. He nodded back and began out the door. Tobi and I followed. "Um... Sempai?" Tobi spoke after a few minutes of walking in silence to our training spot in the forest. "What is it?" I answered, glaring over at him. I couldn't even begin to tell where this was going. "Sempai, why were you and Sasori-san in the same room?" he tilted his head.

My eyes immediately narrowed, cheeks flushing pink. I could tell Sasori was embarrassed too, since he began walking alittle faster. "Get your head outta the gutter, Tobi, he was just making sure I was awake. hm." I answered quickly, turning my head away. "Then, why is sempai turning red?" he leaned in. That idiot was doing this on purpose!_ If he wants to play like that... _I pushed Tobi back slightly and whacked him upside the head. "Baka!" I'd hoped that conversation would end there. And it did. Tobi followed behind me, rubbing the back of his head where I'd hit him until we'd arrived.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter thirteen: Training?**

To my surprise, our training spot wasn't empty. It was taken over by four trackers. _What the hell's going on?_ My eyes narrowed at them and I smirked, showing them I wasn't afraid, despite being very confused. "Heh, trackers, eh? hm." I addressed them. I could see Sasori smirk, too. "Well, well... Looks as if we've been followed." he spoke while Tobi hid behind me, shaking. What an idiot. "Sempaaaiii! Are we gonna have to fight them?" he shrieked. _Is he serious?_ Before I had any time to answer, I could feel a sharp pain at each side of my stomach.

One of the trackers was suddenly right in front of me. _Shoulda paid more attention_. I kept the same smirk on my face, holding onto his hand. "Heh, you're pretty fast. hm. " he smirked in return and backed away when I pushed on his shoulder, though I held tight onto his hand, sending a clay centipede up his arm and around his neck. "Too bad for you, I came prepared." We were here for training after all. "Katsu!" I commanded, causing it to explode. _Beautiful._ I put my hand on my hip and watched as he fell to the ground...or what was left of him.

"These guy's got another thing comin', challenging us. hm." my eyes averted quickly to Sasori who had already managed to take out pne guy while I wasn't looking. "That they do." he replied, stepping forward. Two guys were captured in the arms of his puppets, holding knives to various parts of their bodies. I assumed they were poisoned. I chuckled as they began to beg for their lives. "Seemed pretty brave before, don't you think? Even Tobi could take you at this point." he spoke in a calm voice, his eyes narrowing slightly. I watched him, with a somewhat new found respect, seeing how things would unfold.

No surprise if he's victorious. "Now," he smirked. "I'll give you a choice... One option is I keep one of you alive. In exchange, that one will become a subordinate of mine. Option two, I kill both of you quickly. Or, my favorite, option three. I cut you slightly and let my poison take care of you slowly." _"Whoa, Sasori-san is pretty scary!"_ I heard Tobi whisper from behind me. And he was... _Glad he's on my team. _Sasori frowned as none of them answered, though I don't know who could make a decision like that.

"No answer? Shame. Looks like I'll be choosing, then." and of course, he chose his favorite. Poison. As soon as the tiny cuts were made, you could hear the poison sizzling on their warm blood as they fell over almost immediately. Complaints of numbness and fatigue coming from the team as Sasori began walking away. "It looks like our training's gonna have to wait. hm. Let's go, Tobi." I beckoned him. He followed right along, unable to keep his mouth shut about what just happened. Made it all the more exciting to be back at the lair.

Kisame, Hidan and Itachi were standing in the halls. None of them really greeted us, but it did get Tobi away from me as he rushed over to greet them. Sasori glared when Tobi opened his mouth to speak. "You shoulda seen it, I fought so well!" he boasted. _Tch_. Sasori frowned, "For your information, Tobi. I did most of the work back there. Anyway, forget it... I'm going to my room." he waved and walked off. "Later, Sasori-no-danna. hm." I looked to the rest of them and nodded. I never got along with Itachi, didn't want to be anywhere near Tobi, and the other two never seemed to care for me. So, I simply walked back to my room to rest. I figured it was well-deserved.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter fourteen: Collapse **

As soon as I got to my room I stumbled over myself to the floor. I forgot about that tracker-nin. Why now did it start to hurt this bad? It barely hurt at all when he did it! I huffed lightly as I curled up on the floor. _Damnit..._ I closed my eyes, hoping eventually the pain would subside so I could at least get up and bandage it, or rest like I wanted to. A wood floor isn't exactly my idea of a good resting spot. Sadly the pain didn't manage to weaken at all, even after a half an hour of laying there holding onto it. Still, I tried to push myself up.

I couldn't let it stay this way. If I could survive an explosion, I'm gonna survive this. Trying to forget the pain, I eventually staggered to my feet, grabbing a small towel off of the chair at my desk. I wiped off the blood and simply held it there as I laid down on my futon. My vision blurred slightly as I began to close my eyes, keeping my hand on my stomach. The next thing I heard was someone pushing my door open. I turned my head slightly and opened my eyes. This was the second time Sasori has seen me in such a state.

It still wasn't any more comfortable. I could see the confusion on his face, and heard him speak but I couldn't make it out. It just sounded like mumbling in my ears before I finally passed out. _Sorry, Danna... another time._

**End.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yay, finally done with the second part! :D

Hope you all enjoyed.

Sorry that it's alittle bit shorter than the last one.

There will definitely be more coming! Reviews and such are always appreciated.


End file.
